gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FlyUS
FlyUS (stylised as fly''US) is a prominent airline featured in the HD Universe and it appears in Grand Theft Auto IV, GTA Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. The company's slogan & motto tagline is "''Live a Little, fly With US". Description FlyUS was founded in 1983, with the same era planes still in service. The Flight Attendants are described as old, cranky and miserable, and the air service is implied to be poor and unconfortable, as a radio commercial describes "Sit back and shut up". This could possibly be a stereotype of American flight companies. It is known to offer domestic, international and business flights. Grand Theft Auto IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, FlyUS appears to be the only airline serving Francis International Airport. While there are advertisments for other airlines, like AirSol and Adios Air, FlyUS is the only whose airplanes can be found. The airline fleet includes a large amount of planes based off the Boeing 747-400 jumbo jet and also some Shamal-like planes, seen parked around the airport with the FlyUS logo - Although only the Jumbo jets are seen flying (And also roaming around runways and taxiways). Additionally, multiple cars in the airport bearing the FlyUS logo can be found, such as the Feroci and the Perennial, as well as the Ripley and the Airtug. Some taxis and buses also bear FlyUS advertisements. Grand Theft Auto V in Los Santos International.]] In Grand Theft Auto V, FlyUS is one of the four international airlines serving Los Santos International Airport. Despite, unlike Francis, not being the only airline predominant in Los Santos International, it still has a relevant presence: Once again, the Airtug and the Ripley also bear FlyUS logos, and there is also a hangar in the west vincinity of the airport bearing the logo of the airline. Advertisments for the company can be heard on the radio. Similar to IV, the fleet includes controllable Shamals and Jumbo Jets. FlyUS also owns A320-like airliners, which are seen transporting Michael DeSanta to North Yankton in Bury the Hatchet and the multiplayer character to Los Santos in the introduction for GTA Online. Liveries In Grand Theft Auto IV, The airline's livery appears to be based off the United Airlines 1993-1997 "Battleship Grey" livery. The design of the letters and colours also has a huge resemblance of that on FedEx's planes and the British regional airline Flybe. The livery changes in Grand Theft Auto V. It is now almost entirely white, with the bottom of the fuselage and the engines painted red, "FlyUS" written on the sides like it's IV counterpart and the "US" on the aircraft fin. This appears to resemble a modern United Airlines livery, and is also slightly similar to Scandinavian Airlines. The wreck of a FlyUS plane can be found on an airplane graveyard in the Grand Senora Desert, bearing a similar livery to the one in IV, with blue fuselage bottom, tailfin and engines. Known destinations *Liberty City - Major presence in Francis International Airport. *Los Santos - Major presence in Los Santos International Airport, seen advertised in billboards. *Vice City- Seen advertised in billboards. *Las Venturas - Seen advertised in billboards. *North Yankton - Michael DeSanta travels on a FlyUS plane to Ludendorff. Slogan & Motto Incidents and accidents While no FlyUS crashes are mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V, a sunken 747 can be found in the ocean, a few meters from the Paleto Bay shore, bearing a livery similar to the old grey and blue (The same version as found in the aircraft graveyard). The lack of acumlated corals around the fuselage suggest it might have crashed in the sea not much before the events of the game. Three submarine parts for the Death at Sea side mission can be found in the crash site. Trivia *The name could be a play on "Fly us". *A company named FlyUs does exist, however it is not a passenger airliner, and operates in the Netherlands and Belgium - yet, the real life FlyUs logo does bear a stunning resemblance to the GTA FlyUS logo. *While the company doesn't make any appearance in GTA San Andreas (And neither in any other 3D era games), modders frequently customize some airplanes, like the Shamal and the AT-400, with FlyUS liveries. *There were five keychain viewfinders with pictures of Los Santos acquirable by pre-ordering Grand Theft Auto V from the American store Target, shaped similarly to jet engines, which feature a FlyUS logo on the side. They are now considerably rare and can only be found ocasionally in Ebay auctions. Gallery Image:FLYUSJUMBOJET00.jpg|A FlyUS airplane in IV. Aviones Fly Us 03 GTA IV.jpg|A FlyUS private jet in IV. GTA-San-Andreas-Addon-FlyUS-B737-800_1.jpg|A modded AT-400 with the FlyUS livery in GTA San Andreas Fly US LS outdoor ad.jpg|Outdoor advertising for FlyUS in the second Grand Theft Auto V trailer. Vlc_2013-08-15_08-23-01-13.jpg|A FlyUS Jet flying over Pacific Bluffs. Airliner-GTAV.jpg|A320-based airliner in the trailer for GTA Online. ToiletPaper-GTAV.jpg|#CommercialAirlineProblems pl:FlyUS Category:Airlines Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V